freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Su-Na Lee
Su-Na Lee is the strongest active-duty Pandora of the Chevalier. She is a First Lieutenant of the Chevalier and the appointed leader of the new Anti-Nova strikeforce: Platoon 13. Background Su-Na Lee is currently the strongest active-duty Chevalier. She once attended West Genetics as part of the 25th Generation. In 2062, Su-Na met Gengo Aoi for the first time. The two would eventually form a deep bond, and Su-Na would go on to become his second-in-command. When she was in her fourth-year, Su-Na's Limiter was stolen by classmate Sawatari Isuzu in hopes that Su-Na would attack Isuzu in anger and allow her to kill the Korean Pandora in self-defense. However, Su-Na feigned grief, for she was not interested in her Limiter at all, and only had one because it was mandatory. Sawatari felt the blood-lust and insanity hidden beneath Su-Na's calm and collected persona, which terrified the top-ranked student, so much that she resigned from the military thoroughly defeated as a woman and manipulator. Appearance Su-Na has back-length black hair tied in a similar manner to Kazuha Aoi's, and has light brown eyes. She is of average height and build, and usually seen in a Chevalier uniform. Personality Su-Na initially seemed to be a bright, kind, and upbeat young woman. She is confident and encouraging toward her fellow Pandora. She feels strongly about the duty of being a Pandora, especially in regards to protecting the innocent. Despite being the strongest Pandora in the Chevalier, she does not hold great loyalty to the organization itself. Instead she takes her orders from Gengo Aoi alone. Like Gengo, Su-Na is fond of teasing others and is often seen smiling. Though according to Sawatari Isuzu and Raddox Phantomime, Su-Na is a psychopath who loves to kill as much or even more than the former does. Unlike Sawatari, Su-Na is able to keep her dark urges in check and hidden. She is apparently quite manipulative, as she schemed to have Sawatari steal her Limiter from her, as she only consented to have one because the rules demanded it. Su-Na thought of her Limiter as an inconvenience and referred to her partner as an "it", showing her disdain. Su-Na herself confirms she is a sociopath, and initially believed Gengo was the same, and hoped he could teach her to conceal her "true self" and blend in better with society. Story E-Pandora Project Arc Su-Na is first seen with Gengo Aoi, as he's watching the news broadcast of the E-Pandora in action. She's less than enthused, as she maintained that no matter how fancy a show the Chevalier put on for the media, there was no way ordinary people could've become Pandora. She listened to the Nova researcher, and admitted that though she wasn't entirely taking his side, she believed that Pandora would have no purpose if the very people they were meant to protect were forced to fight as well. When asked if it was her pride as the strongest Chevalier talking, she refused. She claimed she could've understood if it was their destiny to walk upon the battlefield, as she finished making Gengo his sandwich. She went on to say if it meant sending their children who should have been living peacefully, then she wanted no part of it. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Su-Na Lee along with Holly Rose, Louis L. Bridget, and Gengo Aoi travels to Alaska to investigate Mark Spencer's project. She is teased by her fellow Chevalier Pandora about being Dr. Aoi's "Favourite". After the E-Pandora rebellion escalates into the 11th Nova Clash, Gengo confronts Marks Spencer about his experiments on the E-Pandora and takes over the control room. Su-Na takes command of all Pandora in the field. 11th Nova Clash During the 11th Nova Clash, Su-Na Lee was seen briefing the Pandora standing by. She told them how dire the situation is; there are now three Novas that they need to defeat compared to their current forces that could barely engage two Novas, they would have to cast their doubts as Su-Na Lee personally takes command as she rallies the Pandora to battle. As 2nd Lt. Remmington's squad was about to be overwhelmed by a Type-S Nova she was saved by Holly Rose shortly before Su-Na Lee arrived. She surveys the battlefield and concluded that what they should after is the Nova's core. Remmington had a brief chat with Su-Na Lee about her squad going to the reactor to provide support. Their chat was cut short when the Type-S Nova mass-produced the type-Maria clones adding to the difficulty of the battle. 2nd Lt. Remmington issued an order for hand to hand combat formation while Su-Na Lee thinks that they should not delay the attack on the Nova. Luckily, Cassie Lockheart and Julia Munberk with their respective Limiters arrived as reinforcements. When Holly Rose asked Su-Na Lee if they will give top priority on Nova termination she merely told her that Pandora's of their calibre should prioritize which they prefer and finish it. Then, when they saw the Type-Unknown Nova being felled, Su-Na Lee thought that reinforcements has arrived. She then saw only a single Pandora was fighting the beast, and was thunderstruck at the sight. Su-Na later demonstrates her strength by severing one of the Unknown-Type Nova's wings, and then orders her troops to "mess the Nova up." Said enemy is quickly dispatched by Cassie Lockheart, which pleases the Korean. Suddenly, she was alerted to the last Nova, who'd taken on a spherical shape. Dr. Aoi then ordered all Pandora to have themselves evacuated from the battlefield, as the Nova was about to self-destruct. She and others quickly braced for impact, as the Unknown-Type Nova detonated. After a few seconds, she and the others realized they were still alive, and soon saw why. A lone Pandora, Chiffon Fairchild, had absorbed the entire brunt of the explosion, at which she sacrificed her body and disintegrated as a result. Su-Na then looked up and saw small spheres of light falling to the ground, as a strange feeling came over her, which Satellizer revealed as Chiffon's love, freely given to her still-living comrades. Later, she and her fellow Chevaliers are watching over the still unconscious Scarlett Ohara, who was in critical condition and seemed destined to have lost her legs. Despite all the evil Ohara had wrought, Su-Na still felt sorry for her. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Su-Na is appointed active leader of Platoon 13. A combination of the strongest Pandora in the world and the newly minted team of Valkyries. After a brief speech, she dismissed them for the day, and told them to return tomorrow for training exercises. Later, she's seen in a bar with her senpai, Yu-Mi Kim, who was surprised she'd accepted the assignment after the E-Pandora fiasco. Su-Na admitted it was good for her to train juniors while she was still young, which made her fellow Korean quite uncomfortable. Aside from her new position, Su-Na adds that she came to Japan because the "doctor" wanted to as well, surprising Yu-Mi. She's next seen training her team in physical exercise, adding that whoever finished last would've received special counselling from her in her room that night. Though she saw Satellizer had finished first, she knew the Untouchable Queen had used Accel to have pushed across the finish line, so she granted her the dubious honour. She said the race should have been won by stamina alone, and not by stigma powers, regardless of how much she hated losing. When Roxanne Elipton chided her on her behaviour, Su-Na granted her the dishonour instead, saying she wasn't good at dealing with "large-breasted girls." She then turned back to Satellizer, saying her actions were a serious problem. She relayed that the reason she and her fellow Pandora were teamed up with the Valkyries was not only to make them temporarily refrain from using their stigma powers, it was also to better synchronize their bodies with their stigmata. She went on to say that the physical differences between Pandora's and Valkyries were comparable to the differences between an adult and a child. And without using stigma powers, Satellizer was around the same physical level as the Valkyries. Su-Na wondered if it was due to an innate deficiency, or if the Untouchable Queen was simply lazy in her self-training. The Team 13 leader pondered the issue, and thought to herself it might have been due to her low compatibility with Kazuha's stigmata. Yet despite that, during critical moments, she was still able to output a lot of unstable power. She privately planned to hold a counselling session for Satellizer at a later date. Off-screen, Su-Na was summoned by her superiors in regards to the incident involving Platoon 13 member Charles Bonaparte. On-screen, she's next seen at Gengo's house, preparing dinner for Gengo, Kazuya, and Satellizer. She tells them food would've been ready soon and to have kept their conversation short. She continues to prepare dinner, as the conversation gets rather heated in the living room. She later announces the food was ready, just as Kazuya announces he's leaving. Later that night, she's leaning in the doorway of the study, where Gengo was ordering his grandson to drink. She listened with a frustrated look as the doctor proclaimed the best way was to imbibe the entire drink in one gulp. "Who do you think cleans up after you," she thought ruefully to herself. She watched as he and Kazuya had a heated discussion, which resulted in more drinking from Gengo. When Gengo slips from drinking too much, Su-Na rushes to his side. She expresses shock that he'd imbibed so excessively. She surmised it was because he was so happy at seeing his grandson again. She helped him up, and planned to bring him to his bedroom. She would've cleaned up the room, but Kazuya offered to do it instead, so she left it to him and departed. Once she returned, she found Kazuya ranting in the study, wondering what was in his grandfather's head. "A brain of course," the incognito Chevalier answered, which frightened the Aoi lad as he had no idea she'd returned. She explained that while his brain looked just like any other, its make-up was probably very different than those of "normal people like us." Kazuya agreed that his grandfather was quite different from ordinary people, and decides to head up to bed, and wishes Su-Na goodnight. Su-Na watches him, a wistful smile on her face. "One day you will understand," she thought to herself, "what a great man your grandfather is." As the day of the joint-training excercise arrives, Su-Na accompanies Yu-Mi in greeting Atsuko Seiga when she arrives at West Genetics . She remains silent and allows her senior to do the talking. After a brief talk, Seiga shows the Faylan Generators to the two Korean Pandora. 12th Nova Clash While the situation at West Genetics continued to deteriorate and the 12th Nova Clash escalates, Su-Na was dispatched to Gengo's old villa, clad in a short and hot black dress. She ponders why Gengo had a house built out in the middle of nowhere. She goes inside, and is sickened by the amount of dust she encountered. "Who do you think cleans up after you," she asked aloud. She then makes her way into the basement, where a large mechanical apparatus was situated in the center. Within it were five holding chambers, two of them already opened. She is later seen alongside Gengo at the end of the 12th Nova clash, where the battle of Windy and the Nova commander took place, hearing the same revelation as the other Pandora, and Kazuya did, the inhuman Legendary Pandora are his own flesh and blood. Busters Arc Su-Na is next seen standing alongside Gengo as he convinces Atsuko Seiga to work for him. She remains silent as the exchange goes on. Once alone with the doctor, she asks if it is wise to trust Atsuko since she is the granddaughter of Seiga Heavy Industries's CEO. Gengo tells her that it his belief to trust the circumstances around a human, not necessarily their word. She tells him his belief would work only in an ideal world because women often let their emotions control their actions. He says that is what makes women so great. Su-Na misunderstands this to mean he thinks women are more easily controlled than men, to which she agrees. He corrects her though, and states that the emotions that women let guide them are what has enabled humanity to survive as long as it has. He states this is why he expects so much from women. Su-Na remarks that his explanations are as vague as ever, and promises to watch Atsuko carefully. Gengo compliments her on realizing and teases her that she's the perfect woman for him to trust. Su-Na counters that he just means she isn't cute. Gengo then asks if there are any complications for the upcoming party, to which Su-Na claims there are many and worries that their plan may backfire. He assures her that as long as they pretend that Chevalier is the ones throwing the party then they should be fine. Su-Na promises to get it done and Gengo remarks that he is depending on her. He tells her that they must form all the special fighters they have assembled into one team and to do so quickly since they do not know when the next Nova Clash will occur. Gengo tells her that he will need her help now more than ever. Su-Na jokes that he should give her a raise first. Some time later Su-Na is once again standing alongside Gengo, this time when he meets with Scarlett Ohara. Su-Na stands silently as the two doctors talk and Scarlett eventually accuses Gengo of using her as a pawn in his fight with the Chevalier. Before answering, Gengo asks Su-Na if she could leave them alone for a moment. Su-Na hesitates to leave at first, but Gengo assures her that he simply wants to reminisce with an old friend. After a moment, Su-Na obeys and leaves the two to their discussion. The next day Su-Na reports to Gengo on the status of the Legendary Stigmata. She reports that Scarlett is offering her expertise and the project is progressing. Gengo tells Su-Na to offer any assistance that Scarlett requires. Su-Na agrees to, but questions how he managed to convince Scarlett to help so completely in such a short time. Gengo teasingly replies that its something only popular guys can do. Su-Na awkwardly takes him at his word. Moving on, Su-Na asks what is to be done about Amelia Evans, who is assigned to Scarlett as a bodyguard. She informs the doctor that Amelia's abilities are now far above that of a E-Pandora. Gengo orders her to leave Amelia as Scarlett's bodyguard. He believes that Amelia will not take any dangerous action as they are taking care of her younger brother. Gengo asks if Kazuya accepted his proposal to go outside, which Su-Na replies that he did, as she told him it was a vital mission. Gengo tells her that he requests she take two more individuals with her as Kazuya's security. Later, Su-Na is seen acting as an escort to Kazuya and the Legendary Pandora. She comments on how Satellizer L. Bridget and Ouka Tenjouin, both present due to Gengo's request, do not seem happy to be there. Su-Na chalks it up to nervousness at accompanying their seniors. While escorting Kazuya and the Legendary Pandora on their day out, Su-Na noticed bystanders are openly gawking at the sisters' beauty, and jokingly remarks that it's a little unfair that they get all the attention since she's a Pandora too. When she heard Ouka point out that all the Lab 13 sisters possess unnatural beauty and give off a feeling of being superhuman, Su-Na teased her that she's just exaggerating and unwilling to admit that the sisters were better than her. Ouka vehemently denied the accusation, and got into a verbal spat with Satellizer while Su-Na stepped away to buy the group some ice cream. Upon returning, she told the girls to stop acting like kicked puppies and not to worry about Kazuya, as he was not present of his own free will. She admitted to being curious as to what Gengo's objective was in making Kazuya spend a day out with the Legendary Pandora. When Cassandra got into an altercation with a female civilian over her child, Su-Na chose not to interfere and instead observed the situation silently. Later, Su-Na reports to Gengo on the schedule for the opening ceremony of their new organization. When asked about the family outing, Su-Na omitted the incident involving Cassandra, and said Kazuya and the Legendary Pandora were getting along. She also noted how Kazuya was becoming particularly friendly with Windy. She asked if the outing was a setup in order to let Kazuya command the Legendary Pandora. Gengo casually denied it, and insisted it was simply their bonds as a family showing. Su-Na is confused at her employer's words, but admits from a certain point of view that Gengo could be considered the girls father since he created them. Gengo tells Su-Na the truth, that the "Legendary Pandora" are his blood daughters. Su-Na is thunderstruck at first, but recovers quickly and remarks that she is seeing more of Gengo's checkered past. She jokingly asks him not to give her more reasons to lose respect for him. Her joke seems to hit a nerve and Gengo tells her he doesn't care if she has no respect for him. Su-Na laughs at Gengo's behaviour and accuses him of pouting at her joke. Back to business, Gengo says that Kazuya getting along with his aunts takes some weight off his shoulders. Su-Na is next seen with Kazuya and his aunts, who are getting ready for the upcoming dinner party. She noted how the Legendary Pandora were "out of this world, and looked like graphic models." She then saw Kazuya staring at Cassandra, and teased him about how he "couldn't tear his eyes off her." The Aoi lad promptly denied it, though Su-Na was unconvinced, and asked if he was transferring his attention from Satellizer, and Kazuya denied that accusation as well. Later that evening, she's seen beside Gengo in the monitor room, where they learn that hostile intruders had infiltrated the facility during the dinner party. When her superior saw the strange Stigmata that one of the intruders possessed, he slammed his fist on the console in anger. She was concerned by his reaction, which she knew was very rare. Su-Na then saw another of the intruders on screen, and wondered where she'd seen her before. Su-Na watched Gengo as he calmed down, and told her to order all Pandora to the emergency shelter, while he deployed the Legendary Pandora to deal with the intruders. Su-Na disliked the order, and asked if the intruders were truly that dangerous. Gengo replied that while the Plasma Form Valkyries might have been able to fight them, there was no guarantee they could win. From that, Su-Na surmised the stigmata the intruders wielded was anything but ordinary. Gengo gave her a brief synopsis of the Plasma Stigmata, and noted efficiency had been increased without regard to side effects or balance adjustments. He himself admitted he was uncertain how long their bodies can withstand the effects, though he estimated their fighting prowess was comparable to that of the late Chiffon Fairchild. After observing the intruders for some time, Su-Na deduces that the assassins are not after the Holy Corpse nor the Legendary Stigmata , but the elimination of Gengo, and suspected the attack was authorized by Chevalier. She suggested evacuating, but Gengo pointed out the flaws in her suggestion. He then added that with the Valkyries and the Legendary Pandora in the facility, there was no safer place for him. He also declares that he will not flee from Raddox's declaration of war. Gengo expresses surprise that Su-Na would suggest retreat and questions if she thinks she couldn't defeat the intruders, causing Su-Na to stiffen in response. Privately, she agreed that her concern for safety was uncharacteristic of her, and began to wonder if she was falling behind in some regard. As in the 12th Nova Clash, the appearance of the Busters quickly degrades into chaos as two Legendary Pandora trigger their N3 Nova abilities. Su-Na is alarmed when Gengo states that his daughters will destroy everything if they fight too hard for too long. Gengo later deploys the Valkyries to combat the berserk Legendary Pandora and the Busters. However, he does not believe it will be enough. Su-Na and two Chevalier Pandora escort Gengo to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, where the Mother of All Pandora is kept. Gengo believes he will need Maria's might to stop their daughters and the Busters. When they reach the proper platform, they are intercepted by a jovial Sawatari Isuzu, who's fine clothes are smeared with the blood of several deceased Chevalier Pandora she stacked onto a pile, thoroughly exercising her "license to kill". Su-Na recognizes her a little but cannot pinpoint a name until Sawatari reintroduces herself to her rival and explains that she's here to kill the Chevalier's strongest Pandora. Su-Na is taken aback by the threat when she receives a transmission. She then disregards Sawatari, but the pink-haired woman remains perky and taunting. Still, Su-Na disregards her, and Sawatari seethes. She throws her Plasma Weapon at Gengo, but Su-Na manages to block it. Gengo's two other escorts attack Sawatari , but she cleanly and effortlessly kills them. Sawatari then lunges for Su-Na, who deploys her Volt Weapon to defend herself. Su-Na is too slow, but instead of attacking, Sawatari walks by Su-Na, patting her rival on the shoulder as she does. Sawatari, while staring at Gengo, declares that she has finally found Su-Na's weakness. Abilities With five Plasma Stigmata and a compatibility ratio of 100%, Su-Na is regarded as the strongest active duty Pandora of the Chevalier. Su-Na's Weapon is a mid-handled blade, very similar to Satellizer's, albeit much larger. She can form a second copy of her weapon and dual wield the pair. She appears to possess great strength, as she was able to sever the arm of a Nova during the 11th Nova Clash with a single strike. Although slower overall, Su-Na was able to block an attack from a Plasma Stigmata empowered Sawatari Isuzu, though her weapon was damaged as a result. Relationships Gengo Aoi Su-Na was originally assigned to Gengo's protective detail when she was a third-year at West Genetics. Su-Na immediately took to Gengo, as she believed they were the same due to Gengo's apparent apathy in regards to Kazuha's death. Su-Na was happy to find someone who could understand her and hoped he could teach her to hide her true self better in order to blend in with society. Later, when she spied on him in a drunken sleep, and heard him begging forgiveness for "handing over one of his grandchildren to those bastards," she realized he'd been acting all along. Su-Na is greatly upset over realizing that Gengo was not the same as her. Gengo eventually confronts Su-Na over the matter and she reveals that she is a sociopath. She asks Gengo if he thinks she is abnormal, to which Gengo unhesitatingly replied that she is not abnormal, simply damaged. He goes on to state the two of them were indeed similar, due to the fact that both of them fought to the very end despite enduring pain. Su-Na tells Gengo that she never knew her mother growing up, and Gengo offers to be her family. Su-Na accepts without hesitation. Through the years that followed, they came to share a friendly relationship of mutual respect. Su-Na works for Gengo as both a maid and a cook. They are also able to converse and share their personal opinion with each other. During the E-Pandora Rebellion, Su-Na is under Gengo's direct command. This is further evidenced during the 12th Nova Clash, when she heads for Gengo's old house rather than leading Platoon 13 during the joint training exercise. She holds Gengo in high regard, claiming that his grandson Kazuya Aoi would someday realize the greatness of his grandfather despite their strained relationship. She holds a great deal of personal loyalty to Gengo, enough to actively help him overthrow the Chevalier. When a group of powerful assassins are sent to kill Gengo, Su-Na advocates evacuation and is uncharacteristically concerned for his safety. Sawatari Isuzu discovers that Gengo is Su-Na's weakness. At the risk of Sawatari killing Gengo, Su-Na allows herself to be maimed and beaten in return for Gengo's safety. However, when Sawatari defies her and assaults him anyway, Su-Na throws herself into an attacking frenzy. Yu-Mi Kim Su-Na knows Yu-Mi from her days at West Genetics, when the latter was just starting out as an instructor. They shared a drink together after the announcement that Su-Na would lead Platoon 13. Sawatari Isuzu Her rival at West Genetics, whom would've been recognized as the strongest active duty Chevalier had she not been forced into retirement. Sawatari stole Su-Na's Limiter during their academy years, but the Korean Pandora merely confronted her non-violently about the matter. In reality, Su-Na manipulated Sawatari into stealing her own Limiter, due to her disdain for being forced into such a partnership. Despite Sawatari's obsession with her, Su-Na does not remember Sawatari and failed to recognize her initially. Trivia *'Su-Na' is the first active duty Chevalier to appear in the series. *Her name is 이＝수나 in Korean. *She appears in The Chevalier Holiday from Cross Make. Category:Chevalier Category:Pandora Category:Lab 13 Category:Character